The Nun
Prologue The year is 1976. Paranormal investigators Stacy and Jasmine Hill sit in the dining room of The Amityville House, conducting a seance to determine if a demonic presence was responsible for Ronald DeFeo, Jr. murdering his entire family, leading to the subsequent haunting of the Lutz family. The lights in the house were off, with candlelight providing a warm glow in the dining room, where the group sat. The Hill's assistant, Justin, set up the last camera and later joined the group at the dining room table, which consisted of a variety of skeptics, psychics, photojournalists, reporters, and local law enforcement. "Everyone, envision yourself in a halo of white light. It will protect you," Jasmine said as she closed her eyes and joined hands with the others. Within minutes, Jasmine felt the atmosphere in the house change. She looked around and noticed she was alone in the house, which was dark. Outside, it was raining and night had fallen. Out of nowhere, she felt an urge to journey upstairs. Within seconds, she stood in the doorway to the master bedroom. She faced the two people fast asleep in bed, and held out something in her hands. A loud explosion shattered the silence in the air, and blood suddenly appeared all over the white bedsheets. Seconds later, the woman in bed rose up and screamed at Jasmine. "What did you do?? Do you know what you're doing?" A second later, she too, lay dead in a pool of her own blood. Jasmine turned out into the hall, and traveled down to another bedroom. The two boys sleeping in that bedroom were dead within seconds. Downstairs, Jasmine heard what sounded like running. She silently descended the stairs and saw a child-like figure run towards the basement. Jasmine chased after it, feeling the urge to kill it. However, once she crossed the threshold, she felt reality wash back over her. Something felt amiss, but she couldn't pinpoint it. A drape-covered object with a human form intrigued her. Slowly, she lifted the cloth covering object and noticed it was a free-standing, full-length mirror. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a demonic nun figure peaking out from the post behind her in the reflection. She turned around, frightened, only to see nothing. She faced the mirror again, and noticed the nun again, closer this time. Jasmine turned around once more, and saw nothing. When she turned around to face the mirror this time, however, the demon was standing directly in front of her. It gripped her throat and began choking her, forcing her backwards and inducing a fall. "What do you want??" She screamed. Immediately the thing gave a ferocious roar and pointed to a stack of boxes composing a makeshift wall, which promptly collapsed and showed her husband, Stacy, standing there. He was then impaled by a gargantuan stake through his chest. Two seconds later, Jasmine came out of her vision, screaming and crying, and Stacy yelling. "Jasmine!" He yelled. "What is it?" The girl looked around her. She was back in the dining room, amidst a table of very confused, anxious, and concerned faces. She could not muster the strength to speak and instead collapsed into her husband's lap, sobbing. Chapter 1 Meanwhile, approximately one year after the Hills investigated Amityville, Becky Frazier and her three siblings are released from school in the dead of winter. Their mum, Patricia, works part-time as a clerical in downtown London. Their father has long since abandoned the family. They are poor, wearing generic, tattered jackets and scarves with holes. Out of nowhere, one of their more obnoxious classmates runs up behind the oldest, Beatrice, and dumps a handful of snow down her coat. "Hey!" She screamed as she ordered her three younger siblings after him. They chased him down the block, but the attacker mysteriously disappeared as he turned the corner near the local bookstore. They gave up, disheartened, and kicked at the snow and slush that lined the sidewalk as they turned to head home. Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Haunted/Paranomal Category:Hypothetical Stories Category:R-rated Stories